


Kiss Me at Midnight (New Year's Eve)

by pr1ncesteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1ncesteve/pseuds/pr1ncesteve
Summary: This was the last place Billy wanted to be at nine o’clock on New Year’s Eve. Stuck at the Byers house watching Max as his father commanded and not at some party making out with some cheerleader he wouldn't even remember the name of come the next morning.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Kiss Me at Midnight (New Year's Eve)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title of this is from a pansy division song

This was the last place Billy wanted to be at nine o’clock on New Year’s Eve. Stuck at the Byers house watching Max as his father commanded and not at some party making out with some cheerleader he wouldn’t even remember the name of come the next morning. Actually, maybe that was the silver lining on this punishment; at least he didn’t have to pretend to be interested in sucking face with a girl all night. But he’d still much prefer a party than this. Hell, even Jonathan and Nancy had gone to a party tonight. Which left Billy here, stuck with a bunch of bratty preteens and Ms. Byers.

It was weird. Being in this house. Wasn’t exactly the best of friends with Jonathan, wasn’t even friendly with him on the rare occasions that their paths did cross. And after everything that went down with Steve here last year, Billy was sure Ms. Byers probably wasn’t his biggest fan. He was completely out of his element here.

He was sitting awkwardly on the couch nursing the sparkling cider Ms. Byers had given him, looking at the tv but not really watching it, trying to ignore the screaming children in the background. They were all huddled around the dining room table playing some dorky nerd game. Figures that this is the type of stuff his step sister would be doing on one of the best party nights of the year. At least it meant he had the living room to himself. He had pretty much tuned out the outside world when he was startled back to reality by the doorbell ringing.

Billy could faintly register the sound of the front door opening and Ms. Byers talking to someone. From the sound in the dining room, he could tell that another kid must have arrived. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and got ready to wait out the long night.

“Ahem.”

Billy opened his eyes to Ms. Byers standing in front of him, but she wasn’t alone. Steve Harrington was standing next to her, eyes shifting around and never quite meeting Billy’s. He was wearing a striped polo shirt and some khakis, looking every bit like the boy-next-door of every Hawkins girl’s dreams. And of Billy’s fantasies. And Billy must really be getting desperate if he’s starting to think khakis are hot.

“Steve’s going to be staying here tonight so he can give some of the kids a ride home. I trust that if I leave the two of you alone in here you won’t make a mess of my house… again,” she said pointedly, but there was a smile playing on her lips. She went back to the kitchen to busy herself making snacks for the kids, leaving Billy and Steve alone in the living room. Steve was shifting awkwardly from side to side where he stood in the middle of the room.

“You know you can sit down, Harrington. I’m not gonna hit ya.”

“I know you wouldn’t hit me… again, Billy. And you can call me ‘Steve’ ya know? It is kind of my name,” Steve said as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch. “So… no parties that require the attention of the reigning keg king tonight?”

“Nah,  _ Steve _ ,” Billy said, kicking his legs up on the coffee table and throwing one of his arms over the back of the couch. He and Steve may not have been close, but it was easier to relax around somebody that was at least his age. “Stuck on step sister duty. Why are you here?  _ King Steve _ doesn’t have subjects to tend to?”

Steve gave a small smile. “No, man. Not really my scene anymore. Plus, leaving Joyce alone with all these kids would just be cruel.”

Steve had started to relax, spreading his legs and melting into the couch, didn’t look so much like an anxiety ridden puppy that was five seconds away from making a break for it. He looked like he belonged here, even unbuttoned the collar of his polo. Looked far more comfortable at this glorified babysitting gig than Billy had ever seen him look at a party. Billy’s mouth was suddenly dry. He chugged the rest of his cider, licking his lips. 

They sat and watched tv for a while, making small talk about basketball and school. At some point, Steve had made his way closer to Billy, their thighs practically touching. He’d lean in closer when Billy talked, like he wanted to make sure he could hear everything. Billy could have sworn that Steve glanced down at his lips more than a few times. Eventually, Steve moved to get up.

“Just gonna hang out with the kids for a while, before Dustin accuses me of neglect. I’ll grab us some more drinks while I’m up, but I’ll be back soon,” he said, squeezing Billy’s shoulder as he passed behind the couch to get to the kitchen. His hand lingered for a little too long, Billy could feel the heat of it through the thin fabric of the shirt he had on. Strong and warm.

Once Steve had passed through the doorway to the kitchen, Billy made a grab for the decorative pillow laying in the middle of the couch, pulling it into his lap. Okay, maybe he really wasn’t getting enough action if he was getting turned on from a  _ shoulder grab _ . It’s not like there were any gay or bi men in Hawkins that he could fool around with. Or at least, he didn’t think there were until tonight.

It’s not like he hadn’t ever thought of Steve that way before. In fact, he’d been the star of many of Billy’s late night fantasies since he had moved here. But that was when he was unavailable. That was when Steve wasn’t  _ flirting _ with him.

His thoughts were cut short by Steve plopping back down onto the couch, handing another glass of sparkling cider to him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Hope you weren’t having  _ too _ much fun here without me,” Steve said, pointedly looking down at the pillow in Billy’s lap. Billy flushed a pretty shade of red.

“I-”

“Steve!” one of the kids called out, “I need your input on something.”

Steve rolled his eyes, muttering out a, “cmon, I  _ just  _ sat down.”

“Duty calls,” Billy sighed, not even trying to mask his disappointment.

Steve leaned in close to Billy to whisper in his ear, “come find me at midnight?” before running off with a grin to go help with whatever mini Byers was calling him for.

Billy sat back on the couch, his knee bouncing up and down anxiously, fighting to hold back a wild grin. He looked at the clock on the wall above the tv. Twenty-seven minutes to midnight.

Time passed a lot slower without Steve there to waste it with him, but soon enough it was three minutes from midnight, and Billy figured he should probably try and find out where Steve was.

He’d barely made it a few steps down the hallway before he was getting yanked into a room by his arm.

“Hey,” Steve said with a soft smile as he closed the door to the bedroom they were standing in.

Billy looked around. Jonathan’s room if the impressive music collection and posters were anything to go by.

“Aren’t the kid’s gonna come looking for us?” Billy asked, “I mean, if Max-”

“Billy, all the kids are distracted, we only have…” Steve glanced at his watch, “one minute.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s happening in one minute?” Billy teased.

Steve stepped closer, their lips were barely centimeters apart. When he spoke, Billy could feel his breath ghosting over his lips.

“Kiss me at midnight?” Steve whispered, seconds before they could hear the children erupt with cheers and fireworks go off somewhere down the street.

Billy leaned in, closing the distance between the two of them. It didn’t last long. Just a chaste kiss lasting a few seconds before they pulled back. 

“Happy new year, pretty boy,” Billy murmured, tucking a stray piece of hair back behind Steve’s ear.

“Yeah… we should probably… get back out there.”

Billy grabbed Steve’s hand before he could open the door, turning him around so they were face to face again. 

“Y’know, Stevie, this night was pretty nice,” Billy muttered, his cheeks were practically on fire and he kept fidgeting with Steve’s fingers, “and I wouldn’t be  _ opposed _ to skipping out on a few parties if it meant I got to… do that again.”

“Yeah?” Steve said with a smile, “I think that could be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](https://pr1ncesteve.tumblr.com/) for more stuff  
> comments and kudos appreciated :)  
> keep in mind that i did write this at 1 am lmao


End file.
